<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>monopoly secrets by serenityandtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940993">monopoly secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea'>serenityandtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Marvel One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, F/M, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve Rogers winning at boardgames, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, or very little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for Bucky in Europe, Steve spills some secrets over a game of Monopoly and everyone gets an orgasm out of it.</p><p>  <i>He remembers being tired, exhausted to his bones, but wanting to cheer up his team, the two people who follow him no matter how crazy his plans are. He remembers a Monopoly board spread out over the bed sheets. But most of all, he remembers being so delirious with sleep that he might have said some things he most definitely shouldn’t have said.</i></p><p>  <i>And then did some things he never imagined he’d do.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Marvel One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>monopoly secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure what this is but I like the idea of the three of them sharing a hotel room while hunting Bucky all over Europe and I wanted to challenge myself by writing some smut, so here it is! Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are -unfortunately- mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve freezes for a moment as he goes from asleep to awake in less than a second. It takes him another second to catch up on why he freezes, but then the pressure of someone pressed against his front and back registers and he doesn’t dare to move. It wouldn’t be the first time Steve’s fallen asleep with one of his teammates—sometimes it’s just easier to doze off next to Natasha, the barely-there scent of her letting him know he’s safe—but this is the first time that there are teammates. As in, plural.</p><p>When he carefully opens his eyes, it’s not really a surprise that the first thing he sees is bright red hair. What is surprising, however, is that Natasha’s got her hand on his bare chest and that she’s very much naked, judging by how Steve doesn’t come across any kind of fabric when he carefully lets his hand trail down her back.</p><p>
  <i>Jesus Christ.</i>
</p><p>Steve lets go of her immediately, dropping one hand on the bed and the other awkwardly on his own hip.</p><p>What the actual hell is going on?</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>There’s a rough voice from behind him, almost a rumble close to his ear, and Steve stiffens because— no. He’s about to shuffle away, put some distance between him and the man behind him, but then he remembers Natasha’s… situation. He keeps still, squeezes his eyes shut and hopes that when he opens them again, it was all a dream.</p><p>A sweet, full-moon inspired wet dream.</p><p>“Steve? Man, c’mon…” Sam’s voice is soft in his ear and Steve tries not to shiver, but his body betrays him. He wants to turn around, check whether it really is Sam behind him and not some weird hallucination or an LMD, but Natasha is still right there and asleep.</p><p>“Sam?” he whispers into the dark and a hand squeezes his forearm in reply.</p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours, huh?”</p><p>Sometimes Steve hates it that Sam can read him like a book. That it doesn’t take more than a glance before Sam’s got him all figured out, even when Steve hasn’t even figured out there’s something wrong yet.</p><p>“I don’t… What happened? What are we… Why is she— Is she <i>naked</i>?”</p><p>He hisses the last bit because Natasha just rolled away from him and those are definitely naked breasts right there.</p><p>Sam hums against Steve neck. “We’re in a hotel room in Ceske Budejovice. After the stakeout we got back to our room and we played Monopoly all night.”</p><p>It comes back to Steve then, the weariness and exhaustion, the yearning for something normal and mundane after chasing Bucky across the borders of what feels like half of the countries in Europe. He remembers the defeated look in Natasha’s eyes, the slight slump in Sam’s shoulders as they returned to their hideout. The worst bit is that it’s all because of him, that he’s the one who dragged them out on this wild goose chase around Europe. All because he wants to find the ghost of his best friend, to see if there’s still a shred of humanity in him, enough to convince him to come home.</p><p>He remembers being tired, exhausted to his bones, but wanting to cheer up his team, the two people who follow him no matter how crazy his plans are. He remembers a Monopoly board spread out over the bed sheets, Natasha glaring at him as Steve pretended that he had no idea what he was doing and stealing everyone’s money at the same time.</p><p>As if they didn’t use Monopoly to send secret messages to prison camps during the war.</p><p>But most of all, he remembers being so delirious with sleep that he might have said some things he <i>most definitely</i> shouldn’t have said.</p><p>And then did some things he never imagined he’d do.</p><p>“Oh, Christ,” Steve groans as he can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. The things that were just a blur a couple of seconds ago are vividly coming back to him and he doesn’t think he can ever look at Natasha the same again. Not without thinking of the way his fingertips had explored the plains of her back, how he can see his fingers in bruises on her shoulders.</p><p>There’s also only one explanation for the chafing he feels when he rubs his thighs together.</p><p>“Did we—”</p><p>“—have crazy hot sex in a dodgy hotel room in the Czech Republic? Yeah.”</p><p>Natasha’s voice is rough with sleep and Steve can feel her lips move against his chest as she answers. Instead of rolling away like Steve had expected her to do, she curls even further into him and then with a huff, grabs Steve’s arm and wraps it around her.</p><p>“High praise, Romanov.”</p><p>“What, you didn’t think it was hot, Wilson?”</p><p>“You don’t hear me complaining. Just saying it’s nice to hear my skills blew you away.”</p><p>“Judging by how my thighs are feeling, there was definitely some sort of blowing involved.”</p><p>Steve’s statement is met by complete silence.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Natasha squeaks out and then actually giggles.</p><p>Natasha Romanov. Giggling. Completely naked. <i>In bed with Steve</i>.</p><p>“You complaining, Rogers?” Sam whispers in his ear and Steve can feel his body reacting, something stirring in his stomach, a heat slowly starting to bubble. Like she knows exactly what this is all doing to him, Natasha slips her hand between him and Sam, not even pausing before she grabs his ass, and Steve gasps. For just a second the thought that they might be screwing up their friendship over something banal like this flashes through his mind, but it disappears as soon as Natasha’s tongue does something to the underside of his jaw.</p><p>“This is a terrible plan,” Steve murmurs, turning his head to catch Sam’s lips.</p><p>“It was your idea.”</p><p>Steve breaks away from Sam to glare at Natasha.</p><p>“I was delirious with sleep. I was compromised.”</p><p>“You were awake enough to win three rounds of Monopoly.”</p><p>Natasha quirks her brow at him. Even with messy hair, smudged make-up and an ugly looking bruise on her cheek, she’s still the most beautiful woman Steve’s ever seen.</p><p>“Someone should’ve stopped me once I started spilling all my secrets.”</p><p>Sam’s hands are now roaming all over his body and it’s incredibly distracting. The moonlight coming from between the curtains amplifies the contrast between all their skin tones, and seeing that, the visual reminder that this is happening, makes Steve realize that he gets to have this now.</p><p>He gets to have them.</p><p>“Your crush on us wasn’t as much of a secret as you thought, Rogers,” Natasha breathes against Steve’s lips and the kiss that follows is just plain filthy. It leaves Steve breathless, the lower part of his body now definitely awake and interested. Still, he’s careful not to touch Natasha. While Natasha is definitely not weak, his hands do span her whole waist and it would be so easy to just… snap her in half if he doesn’t pay attention.</p><p>Natasha doesn’t seem to have the same issue, though. Her leg comes up to wrap around his hip and rests against Sam’s ass, her hand tight in Steve’s hair. Sam’s mouth is on his neck, his arm wrapped around Steve’s torso and squeezing his pec, rubbing a nipple—definitely more sensitive than he’d previously thought, huh—and Steve lets out a groan against Natasha’s mouth.</p><p>“Are you— Can I—”</p><p>“Words, Steven. Use your words.”</p><p>Steve lets out a noise of frustration, arching into Sam’s shoulder as someone pinches his nipple. It goes quiet in his head for a while. No need to think, just feel. The hands wandering across his body, Natasha and Sam kissing over his shoulder, the both of them just <i>right there</i>, Sam’s erection straining against Steve’s side. The intimacy is overwhelming and his skin is ablaze, but then he remembers what he was trying to do and with one not-so-smooth move, he tugs Natasha higher.</p><p>“I want to touch you,” Steve rumbles, his hand sliding over her ass. “Can I touch you?”</p><p>Natasha nods, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulder, and then he lets his hand slip lower, his finger dipping into her tight heat. She lets out a breathy moan that Sam copies as he ruts against Steve. He doesn’t have time to think about his own pleasure, arching back against Sam as he fucks his finger in and out of Natasha, adding another one as she bites his earlobe in impatience.</p><p>Things move fast after that, two fingers becoming three, Natasha’s own hand working her clit as Steve pistols his fingers in and out, her breathy moans spurring him on to go faster. When she tightens around his fingers, Steve gently bites her shoulder to suppress his own reaction.</p><p>“Sam,” Natasha breathes and Steve nods against her body. He gently eases his fingers out of her, rolling her onto her back until she’s spread out on the sheets, looking like pure sin. There are bruises all over her body, a pair of fingertips on her hips from where Steve is sure he left them last night, but she’s lite and strong and goddamn luminescent in the moonlight.</p><p>Sam rolls himself over Steve, pressing the slightest fleeting kiss to Steve’s lips, and then Steve can do nothing but watch as Natasha flips Sam on his back and slowly lowers herself on his dick.</p><p>He has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.</p><p>He drinks in the sight of the two of them for a couple of minutes, lazily touching himself as he sits up against the headboard. Natasha’s hips are mesmerizing, rocking back and forth in almost a pattern and it’s probably impolite to stare at her sex for such a long time, but he can’t look away. He remembers the feeling of sliding into her, how wet she gets and how tight her grip on his dick had been as he’d trust inside of her the previous night. Sam takes what she gives him, his abs tight as he’s gripping Natasha’s hips, meeting her trust. Steve reaches a hand out, gently catching Sam’s face in his palm, because that’s a thing he can do right now. He can just… touch. Explore. Get off with his hand on his dick as he watches his two best friends fuck each other.</p><p>“Steve,” Natasha grits out, leaning back on Sam’s thighs. “Kiss him.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>His mouth is on Sam’s within a second, his body in a fucking uncomfortable position bent over, but he’ll sacrifice comfort for pleasure. The kiss is disgustingly sweet, slow and long and slightly gross because they probably should’ve brushed their teeth, but it makes Steve’s heart skip and his toes tingle. He breaks away to nose along Sam’s beard—and that’s still a thing to get used to, but he’ll make damned sure he will—and explores the spot behind Sam’s ear.</p><p>He grins at the load groan that follows.</p><p>One of Natasha’s hands ends up on the back of his head, moving him to where she wants him to go—Sam’s neck, chest, abs—and Steve reaches one of his hands up so he can palm one of Natasha’s breasts, his thumb rubbing over her nipple in time with Sam’s trusts. The room is a mixture of groans and gasps. Quiet and not-so-quiet moans. He can hear every hitch in Natasha’s breath and every slap of skin on skin and it makes his own skin burn white hot.</p><p>Sam groans loudly, his body twisting against Steve’s, and his face is fucking ecstasy as Steve watches him come. Head thrown back, eyes closed and gasping.</p><p>“Fucking gorgeous,” Steve breathes out as he holds Sam’s face between his palms, catching his eyes. “Gonna come all over you, mess you up good.”</p><p>He slides down back onto the bed.</p><p>“Jesus,” Natasha breathes behind them and there’s some rustling as she gets off Sam. Their mouths meet across Sam’s chest and she tugs Steve’s hand closer, getting his thumb on her clit, two of his fingers curled into her. He lets her ride his hand, only realizing seconds later that what he feels is Sam’s come inside her.</p><p>Steve comes rutting against Sam before his brain has even fully processed that thought.</p><p>“Fuck,” he pants as he comes all over Sam’s obliques, his dick twitching against bare skin. Natasha’s got a vice grip on his wrist, almost aggressively fucking herself and Steve is pretty sure he ascends to a whole other universe as he watches her chase her own pleasure. He’s had his fair share of dames during the war and he hasn’t exactly been living like a monk since he got out of the ice, but Natasha is just so…. Natasha. Unashamed of her own pleasure. Beautiful. Strong.</p><p>“That was…” Sam starts, voice rough and pulling a face as Natasha wipes Steve’s fingers on Sam’s skin. Steve pulls a face right along with him.</p><p>“Swell.” Steve finishes for Sam and it gets him a slap to the back of his head. Natasha’s eyes sparkle across from him.</p><p>“Swell, he says,” Sam grumbles. “We fucking blew your mind, Rogers, don’t even try and deny it.”</p><p>Well, Sam’s not wrong, but before they can get into another squabble, Natasha tugs some covers from the floor and covers the three of them.</p><p>“Shut up and get some more sleep. We have another lead to chase in the afternoon and you two need your beauty rest.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t point out how she’s the one who just came twice, with Sam just lying there and Steve having a healthy dose of superserum that makes him functional with very little sleep, but with the way Natasha glares at him as she turns on her other side, she probably read his mind anyway.</p><p>So instead of getting on her bad side while they’re in a country where he doesn’t speak the language and she does, he wisely shuts up and curls up against Sam’s back, who’s wrapped himself around the smaller woman. With one last kiss against Sam’s neck, the smell of sex surrounding the other man, Steve closes his eyes and prays that all of this won’t have disappeared in the afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>